Chances
by LarsElphie
Summary: Orange is the new black / Rizzoli and Isles crossover. Slighty AU, but trying to keep track of what happens in each show. Mainly inspired by the beginning of Rizzoli and Isles's "Nice to meet you Dr. Isles" from season 6. Two different worlds and two different couples meet in this fic. Eventual Vauseman and Rizzles. - "Alex." She said, inviting. "Maura." The blonde answered.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I am back with a little story, crossover of Rizzoli and Isles and Orange is the new black, my current obsessions. Please let me know if you like it :)

* * *

" _Please don't leave. Not now."_

 _Alex looked at the girl in front of her with wide grey eyes. She knew it was too late, but she couldn't help those words escape her lips. She knew how screwed up her life was, she knew that what she kept asking Piper was too much. She wanted to believe. She wanted to believe that love, for once, would be enough. But it wasn't. it wasn't anymore. looking into Piper's beautiful blue eyes, Alex knew. Her mother was dead, gone forever. And now, with Piper, she was losing what was left of her mental – and physical – health. She closed her eyes as the beautiful blonde walked out of her room – and out of her life._

The memory is too vivid in Alex's mind. The feelings replay too strong in her body, as the scene happened just yesterday, as she was still in Paris, still broken, still abandoned. But she is not in Paris. She is in Boston… Why again? It's always like that lately. Heroin messes up with her mind, there are days in which she has to fight hard to keep her focus. And now, focus is completely gone. As soon as that blonde walked into the room, Alex's focus was out of the window. And one name sounded in her head. Piper. But the blonde was not Piper. And she was not, well, her blonde was just not right. But the woman reminded Alex of Piper. She was wearing ripped jeans and a white t-shirt. And those legs… Fuck. Focus. Boston. If only Kubra knew how fucked up her mind was, he would not have sent her there. She has always been good at her job, fucking good, and Kubra trusted her. Even when he shouldn't. Even when she broke up with girls whose name she didn't remember, and about whom she didn't give a shit about. Even when she went back to using. Every time it was the same. The same feeling of loneliness and abandon filled her tall body. And the same name bounced in her mind, every single fucking time: Piper. The same scene replayed in her mind, and time after time Alex felt sick. She felt so sick, the answer was one: drug. Heroin, it helped. It took Alex's mind far away, and she didn't have to think or suffer anymore. But heroin screwed up. It screwed up even the best. Heroin was the reason Josh was dead. Heroin was the reason Alex stepped in, and heroin was probably the reason that hot blonde just entered the bar.

 _24 hours earlier._

"Jane, I don't think that's a healthy breakfast choice." Maura pointed her manicured finger to her friend's peanut butter sandwich.

"Maura, I think you care way too much about what I eat."

Jane took one last bite of her sandwich and took a long sip of her coffee. They were walking side by side in an early autumn morning.

"Excuse me I've always cared about…" Jane interrupted her friend with a wave of the hand. She quickly led the way into one of Boston's night clubs. Her coffee was getting cold.

"It's not my fault that drug dealers decide to die in the middle of the night. This is all I had in my fridge." Jane smiled, spotting Frankie and Korsak.

"Why does that not surprise me."

"What doesn't surprise you, Doc?" Korsak inquired as the two approached the crime scene.

Jane rolled her eyes and looked for the victim, while Maura started a long speech about her eating habits.

"I eat at your house most of the times anyways, Maura. Leave my only unhealthy breakfast of the month alone. Now would someone please tell me what is going on here?" Jane looked insistently at the older Sergeant, the hint of a smile on her lips. Deep down she loved having someone that cared so deeply about her every day.

"Sure. Josh Harris, 23. Was found here this morning by the cleaning lady. She tried to open the bathroom door and his legs were… hum… in the way."

Jane was listening closely, and Maura couldn't help but notice the shift in the air around Jane as the actual age of the victim was revealed.

"And why did the cops mention drugs?" She asked, looking at Maura as she gracefully examined the young boy's pale body.

"Three bullets appear to have entered the skull, there are no exit wounds. Body is still warm, time of death is around 2, 3 am." Maura informed.

Korsak nodded and looked over at Frankie, who joined the little group in the bathroom of one of the most notorious Clubs in Boston.

"We assumed the guy was a drug dealer giving that we found that in his pockets." Korsak explained pointing at Frankie's hands. Jane's younger brother was holding three packages, the letter H scribbled on top of two of them, and L on the other.

.

"You wanted to see me?" Jane asked opening the door to Maura's office, later that same day.

"Oh hello, Jane. Yes, please follow me." The doctor led the tall detective to the morgue, where Josh's body laid on a cold autopsy table.

"You finally have a cause of death? Let me guess, was is a knife? Or a bat? No, no, I know. Someone shot him!" Jane grinned at her friend, grabbing the papers Maura was holding her.

"Close. But not enough. The guy ODed Jane. There were high levels of both heroin and LSD in his system when he was shot."

Jane frowned and stared at Maura with a questioning look.

"So whoever shot him knew already that he was dead?" She asked.

"Most likely, yes. I can not tell you exactly how long passed between overdose and shots, but not a long time anyway. Thirty, fourthly minutes max."

Jane let the new information sink and looked at the body on the table.

"What's wrong Jane?" Maura asked, patting her friend's shoulder. She could feel something was on the brunette's mind, something that was deeply bothering her.

"I don't know Maura. He's so young. And he had so much with him." Jane closed her eyes and let her friend's soft touch comfort her.

"Oh yes about that. The preliminary results came back, there is no further need of analysis. The packages were heroin and LSD. Big amounts."

"Dealer amounts?" Jane kept her eyes closed.

"I assume this is the reason why we woke up to the call that a drug dealer was found dead."

"I do not appreciate the humor, Maura."

Maura squeezed Jane's arm and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I know it has not been an easy day. Would you like to go out for dinner?"

Jane shook her head no, and finally opened her dark eyes.

"What about something to drink? I have some things I want to fill you in with."

.

"So he was probably there last night to see someone, to sell some stuff. What happened instead is that he used too much, probably. Wasn't feeling well, went to the bathroom, dropped dead on the floor. But why would someone come in and shoot him?" Jane was replaying the events in her head for the umpteenth time that evening. Her latest beer almost empty, her best friend seated across the table sipping her usual red wine.

"There's something you still did not ask yourself, Jane."

"Like what?"

Maura smiled and rested her hands on the table.

"Did you not notice? The guy had three packages with him, and he wrote on top of them what was inside. H, for heroin, L for LSD." Maura casually pointed out.

"You mean, we have a rookie here?"

Maura shrugged and took her wine glass in her hands.

"I don't mean anything Jane, I am just reminding you what we saw. And you were the one to notice how young the boy looked before."

Jane sighed.

"It really bothers me that these days more and more people fall into the drug circle. Young people." Jane took her head in her hands.

"Jane, stop it. You can't do anything about that. And seriously you had too much to drink tonight. Let's go."

"I'm fine, Maura, seriously." Jane leaned on her friend, not even trying to pretend she wasn't inebriated by alcohol.

Jane complained about young people and drugs the whole ride home, and Maura listened without speaking. Most of the times she could not even comprehend what her friend wanted to tell her. Something was off with Jane, and she really believed the detective was having an hard time with the case.

From what she shared with her, they had no background information about Josh. He was just a young boy that one day had to sell some heroin and ended up dead. Just another day at the office for Jane. But the boy was incredibly young, that Maura had noticed too. Jane was quiet for some time, and as Maura turned to check on her, she found her friend's lids closed, her breathing steady. She changed direction and headed to her own home.

"Come on, Jane. Time for bed." She opened the door of the car and grabbed Jane's shoulder.

"I'm awake. Sorry." Maura slipped her hand around Jane's thin waist and led her to the main door. She was glad Jane did not question their being at her house.

Jane followed inside and accepted the glass of water Maura handed her. She felt dizzy and tired, the weight of the day on her small shoulders. The weight of criminals and dead, the weight of things too big for her.

"It's fine to feel this way, Jane. Tomorrow it will be better. You know this is why I always say we should not discuss work in the evening."

Jane just grunted, laid on Maura's comfortable couch and waited for the blonde to leave the room.

Maura decided not to give voice to her concerns and leaned into Jane instead, kissing her forehead.

"Please drink some water." She said before heading to her room.

.

Josh was not the first dead Alex knew about. There was another, a long time ago. Alex could not focus entirely on the memory. It was… Paris. Fahri. Fahri was dead. Aydin had also killed Fahri in Paris. Paris. Piper. Fuck. She had not thought about Piper in... Alex wished with all her heart to say years, months, even weeks would be good.

But the truth was, she hasn't thought about Piper in three days. A record? Probably not. The fucking bitch.

Alex cursed, looking for the night mask she always kept in her bag. She didn't care what happened, all she care about was that she was high as fuck, and she had a nine hours flight to Boston to regain control. She looked at her watch, but was not able to figure out what time it was.

God, she was starting to hate Europe. So fucking far from everything, too fucking forward with time. Hadn't Europe been so far, maybe she could have stepped in and helped Josh earlier, as soon as she knew he didn't bring the deal to an end. She could have stopped Adyin, she could have gone to Boston and end the deal herself. Instead, here she was, leaving Europe on a plane, 24 hours later Josh's death.

Alex liked Josh. He was young, yes, but brilliant. Super smart. But he had a flaw. He was in love. He was in love with this beautiful girl, Amy, that reminded Alex too much of Piper. Amy, differently than Piper, had left Josh as soon as she knew he was into the drug cartel. He then started using, a few months earlier. Kubra did not notice, at time, mostly because Alex covered for him. She knew how he felt, and couldn't help but empathize with he was always grateful. Until he had to leave Europe, for an important deal in Boston.

Alex tried to step in and offer herself, but Kubra wanted Josh to have his first big role in the company. The boy was dead one hour after Kubra discovered he didn't close the deal. The phone call to Alex arrived just later the next day, along with a note from Aydin. He was in Boston, waiting for her to finish the job.

.

"Alex."

"Aydin."

The two greeted each other. Like old friends, like people that do not share anything, except for work. They greeted each other, as if Alex did not witness a murder and did not know about the other one. She knew Aydin shot Josh, just as he did with Fahri in Paris. In the head, probably. Cold hearted. The tall woman followed the man outside the airport and inside a car.

"As you know someone screwed up last night."

Someone. He was not even acknowledging Josh's being a person. But it was always like this with new people. Either you fit in from the beginning, or you were an outsider for the rest of the ride. And Josh never fit in. He was too young, his heart was too innocent and filled with love. This is what Alex learned in her years without Piper. You don't let anyone control your life as Piper did. As Amy did for Josh. The only difference was the Josh now was dead. And Alex had to handle the shit he left behind.

Alex nodded, trying to follow Adyin's speech. He was handing her a package, a bright red H scribbled on top of it.

"This is it. Kubra rescheduled for tonight, same club. Police found Josh this morning but have nothing to keep the club closed. No need to say you have to be extra careful, Vause. Shit's dangerous right now."

Alex did not spoke a word. She didn't want to know anything about the police. She didn't want to know why Kubra choose the exact same club, when it was possible that after Josh's death it could have been full of cops. She did not question any decision, but the one of putting a big package of heroin in the hands of a boy who needed to write Hs on top of it to remember its content.

.

The day started very slowly at BPD. Jane held to her coffee as it was her reason of life, as she told Korsak and Frankie what she and Maura discussed the previous night about the case.

"I thought one of the rules between you and the doctor was not to speak of work when you go out." Korsak grinned looking at Jane's face.

"We don't have rules, what the…"

"Maybe we should, given how wasted you got last night." Maura choose that exact moment to enter the room, waving at Korsak and Frankie. She then handed a glass of water to Jane and took the coffee cup from her hands. With a death glare, she stopped any complaints from Jane's mouth.

"What's important now, is that we find out shot Harris, and why, when he was clearly already dead in the bathroom." Frankie smiled at his sister's attempt of shifting the attention from her actions.

"I think I can help you. The lab was examining Harris's clothes, and they found a secret pocket inside the jacket he was wearing. The pocket was ripped by a sharp tool, and traces of heroin were found on the fabric, along with this." As she spoke, Maura showed the detectives a little crumbled picture of a young and smiling red head girl. Jane grabbed the picture from Maura's hands and studied it.

"Look behind it." Maura suggested.

"Think about what you are doing." Jane read out loud the words in the back of the ruined picture.

Jane and Maura shared a look.

"Frankie, where did you find the packages Josh was carrying on the crime scene?" Jane asked.

"Jeans pockets. Why, do you think there was more?"

"If it was more, it could explain the shots. Boy goes to the club to sell, ODs, doesn't finish the job. Someone finds out, sends a third to get the package, who doesn't know there's more and that the boy was using. he finds the boy dead, shots him anyway, rips the pocket and gets the heroin." As Korsak spoke, the whole group tried to follow him. Jane's eyes were squeezed, and Maura's arms folded on her stomach.

Frankie wrote some notes and hang a white paper on the glass wall.

'Killer' it read. It was placed right above Josh's picture. Then, another one, on top of the 'killer' one.

'Boss'.

.

"I don't get it. Why would they not know he had extra heroin and LSD with him? It's a huge mistake. Now we know there's drugs behind the murder. They could have just left it at overdose when they found him. they are exposing themselves too much." Jane was leaning into Josh's body on Maura's table.

"Tell me what you really think, Jane." Maura told her friend, without raising her eyes from some test results she just got.

"The picture got me. The girl. The words, think about what you are doing. He was a rookie, Maura, and this girl knew something was on. But why would a picture be crumbled?"

"They broke up?" Maura suggested.

"Thank you, Maura. Care to tell me how to find her too?"

Maura raised her eyes and looked plain at Jane.

"I am sorry." The detective apologized, walking towards Maura. "It just makes me so angry."

Maura smiled, one of those smiles that never failed to make Jane feel better, feel like everything was going to be alright eventually. One of those smiles that told Jane that she was a good detective, that she was going to find who did it.

.

Alex stepped into the club, and the loud music instantly reached her ears. She looked around and spotted a cop, not very well hidden in a corner. There was just one fucking way she was going to make it through that night. Carefully, she reached in her pocket and patted the little package she had for herself. The bigger one was safe into the secret pocket that, when you were working for one Mr. Kubra Balik, every jacket had.

.

"Maura, this is the worst idea ever. I hate it when you go undercover with me." Jane snapped, ready to turn the car and head to the precinct, where Maura would be safe, with Korsak.

"Jane. Nina and Frankie will be there too. It's going to be fine, I promise. I won't do anything, I will just follow you and look for the girl."

Jane knew she was right. She has always been the best at identifying people, and Jane needed her. She needed Maura next to her on the field, just as much as she needed Nina in a van close to the club, Frankie dressed as an uniform hidden in a corner and Korsak at the precinct, investigating. This was her team, as unconventional as it could be.

.

Alex's mind started to spin, a familiar feeling that made the tall woman feel more at ease. She looked around in the VIP area, where she was supposed to meet this guy in… She glanced quickly at her watch, but could not focus on the numbers. Fuck, again? She walked to the little private bar in the room and asked for two tequila shots, hoping they would help. She was about to bring the second glass to her lips when the blonde woman entered the room. Alex could immediately tell she did not belong. She had something about her… A name sounded into her head. Piper.

" _Please don't leave. Not now."_

Alex quickly downed her shot and brought her eyes back to the blonde woman. Her eyes were sparkling with the lights, her honey blonde hair surrounded her sweet face and her legs. Fuck, those legs. She walked to the bar and ordered a tequila shot for herself.

"Tequila huh?" Alex said out loud, focusing on the blonde's lips. The blonde woman looked at her confused, and Alex smiled. She knew her smile was powerful. Particularly with this kind of women. Straight women, curious women. Alex could already tell a great deal about this woman, without even knowing her name. she could read her body's reaction as Alex closed the distance between them and asked for a third tequila shot.

"I'm here with my best friend and she definitely doesn't have to know about this. Hence I'm in the VIP area, while she thinks I'm in the bathroom." The honey blonde spoke too quickly for Alex's inebriated mind, but she smiled anyway. She pushed her shot towards the blonde and winked.

Alex followed the woman's actions as she brought the small glass to her lips, smelled the alcohol, drank the liquid and then slammed the glass back on the counter. The tall woman laughed out loud.

"So what did you go out for, if you have to pretend to be in the bathroom to drink?" Alex asked, leaning into the blonde's ear. She could see the goose bumps on the blonde woman's neck.

"I'm working." The other answered, avoiding Alex's eyes. "And you?" She asked after a bit.

"I am too." Alex answered.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a bit. Alex's mind was pumping hard, her sight was obfuscated and her heart screamed one name only: Piper. But this woman was not Piper. No one would ever be like Piper, not ever. And Piper was gone long ago. She stretched her hand towards the blonde.

"Alex." She said, inviting.

"Maura." The honey blonde woman answered, taking Alex's hand and following her towards the dance floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Back with the second chapter. Sorry for the long wait y'all.

* * *

 _"Alex." She said, inviting._

 _"Maura." The honey blonde woman answered, taking Alex's hand and following her towards the dance floor._

They danced a couple of songs, when suddenly Alex excused herself and walked away. Maura found herself alone on the dance floor, surrounded by people she didn't know. The feeling of comfort was gone, along with the tall mysterious brunette. Turning on her heels, Maura walked to find Jane.

"Here you are!" Jane screamed as soon as she spotted Maura. "Where have you been? We might have something, this guy was looking around pretty suspiciously. I just lost him. Did you find something?"

If she found something? Oh, yes. Just a tall, beautiful, charming, incredibly hot dark haired woman. But how could Maura tell this to Jane, a tall, beautiful, charming, incredibly hot and hark haired woman?

"No, just a couple of red heads but too old to be our girl." She lied. After she spoke with Arthur Isles, lying came easier. Maura was enjoying the new development.

"It's alright, thank you." Jane said, and Maura was not sure she was talking to her or to Frankie in her earplug. "Okay, listen to me. I go check the VIP area now, alright? You stay here and I'll see you in ten. Maura – " Jane called her before disappearing in the crowd. "Please be careful." Maura nodded, but Jane was already gone. Her senses were definitely inebriated by the tequila shots, and by the mysterious woman she danced with. She wondered why she had walked away that fast. Just as she was about to approach the bar, Maura felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Drinking again?" Alex asked, smiling.

Maura felt her heart skip a beat. This woman was hot. She had something in her, something that was attracting Maura in a way that never happened before. Or, well, it had happened. It happened every day with Jane. But Jane did not want her, was not interested. This woman instead, she was irradiating want and interest from her whole body. And Maura was the ultimate target.

"My friend has this habit of leaving me alone." She flirted. Oh wow, Maura, seriously. She hadn't acted this dumb in forever. Maybe she never had. For the first time that night, Alex placed her glasses on her nose, hiding her grey eyes.

"I consider myself lucky to find you alone again, then." Alex flirted back. This is not Piper, this is not Piper. Maura closed the distance between them and adjusted Alex's glasses.

"I thought you were working." Alex said.

"Me too."

"My work here is done."

Maura looked at Alex in the eyes, and felt the tall woman's hand slip around her waist. Jane had chosen her outfit for the night and she was glad she was not wearing one of her elegant dresses. Overwhelmed by the music, the alcohol, the feeling of Alex's want, the stress of the past few days and mostly by Jane, Maura gave in as Alex lowered her lips to hers. The kiss started out slowly, and as Maura brought her arms around Alex's neck, the tall woman slip her tongue inside Maura's warm mouth. They fought for dominance, biting and tasting each other, until Alex broke the kiss.

"Let's get out of here."

"Yes, Maura, let's get out of here." Jane's low voice reached Maura's ears and the blonde woman took a step back from Alex.

"I, hum, Jane…" She tried to explain.

"We got him." Jane said, her eyes empty and cold as she looked at Alex.

.

"Jane, would you just look at me?" Maura asked once again, on the way to the precinct with Jane.

"I am driving." Jane's voice was cold, distant.

"I am sorry about what happened, I wasn't…" She tried to explain.

"Nothing to be sorry about. I'm glad you had fun." Jane answered blankly.

"We were just…"

"So you're gay?" Jane asked interrupting Maura.

"What do you mean, Jane?"

"I mean, that was a woman, a very tall and hot woman you were kissing back there."

"Yes, and?" Maura did not understand where Jane was going.

"A woman. Not a man."

Maura nodded.

"You said yourself, a very hot woman. I've been attracted to women before, Jane. It happened to me before, does not make me gay." Maura could see Jane's confused face, but she respected her silence. The rest of the car ride was quiet.

As Jane stopped in front of the Boston Police Department, she turned to look at Maura.

"Listen, I am not judging you. If you are, gay I mean, I don't care." Jane said, and got out of the car. Maura did not miss the disgusted tone her friend pronounced the word 'gay' with.

.

In a hotel room not too far, Alex was trying to catch some sleep. Her plane was leaving in 12 hours, back to Europe, back to home. Where memories of Piper were not so vivid. Where blondes were not as easy, did not feel as good, did not smell like vanilla. Where she could approach a girl without having her girlfriend interrupt them.

That Maura… fuck she looked awesome. Tasted awesome too. Her lips, so fucking soft. And the look on her 'friend's' face as she saw them, like a dog marking his territory. Tall, dark haired. Totally in love with the blonde that kissed in a fucking amazing way.

Alex wondered if Maura knew, how her friend was in love with her. Alex wondered if Maura loved her too. And by how she pushed Alex away as her friend spoke, there was no fucking doubt Maura love her too. How hilarious. The whole situation almost reminded her of Pip – no, fuck her. Fuck the bitch that left. Fuck, fuck you Piper Chapman.

.

"The name, Mr. Marten. Who stepped in and finished the job?"

Elijah Marten kept his eyes on the table, not looking at Jane. They had been in the interrogation room since 1 am and Jane was losing her patience.

"We know you were supposed to meet Josh Harris last night, instead the boy was found dead. We controlled everyone tonight and you were found with a big package of heroin. We played our luck controlling the club tonight, we would have never imagined to find back there. Not a prudent move, huh? Now there is no use in denying what we have. All we need is a name. You can use a little reduction, don't you think?"

The word caught Mr. Marten's attention.

"Reduction?" He asked Jane.

"You are looking at a pretty long time behind bars here, Mr. Marten. If you help me, I can help you."

"How much?"

.

"Vause, Alex Vause." Jane announced the name out loud, joining Frankie and Nina in the computer room. Nina started immediately typing and Frankie nodded towards Jane.

Maura entered the room in that moment. "Jane, you should rest a bit. Take a break, go home."

"I got the name of the man that stepped in." She filled her friend in, and she could see proud in the blonde's eyes. Jane smiled back. "You can go home if you are tired." She suggested.

Nina interrupted them. "Vause, Alexandra. 36. There's no permanent residence. Clean, except for... When she was 18 she broke into her own house. Her mother spoke to the police and the case was closed with 'rebellious act'". As Nina spoke, Jane slowly turned around to look at Maura. The blonde woman was pale in the face, eyes fixed on the picture of Alex Vause. Younger, but those eyes, the dark hair and the glasses were unmistakable. Alex Vause was the woman Maura had made out with in the club.

Jane did not follow Maura out of the room, instead she turned to Nina and asked. "How can we find her?"

"Last valid address is an apartment in Amsterdam. Before that Paris, New York."

"Frankie, check all the incoming flights to Boston. If she works on an international level, she probably flew here in the last, I don't know, few weeks?"

"On it." Frankie winked at Jane and left the room.

"Is there something wrong with Doctor Isles?" Nina asked Jane as soon as her brother had left the room.

"Rough night." Jane answered and left Nina alone in the room.

.

"Just go home, please." Jane insisted.

"I want to see her, Jane." Maura gave up. She did not say she was not tired, she did not tell Jane that she had work to do in the morgue. Maura gave up and expressed her feelings. She wanted to see that woman. She wanted to look at that criminal in the eyes and let her know that she was hurt. She wanted to feel again. Wanted to feel in her chest what she felt the night before. The sun was breaking from the clouds, a new morning was starting in Boston. Jane and Maura had been awake for the last 24 hours and they both could feel the weight of each one of them on their shoulders.

Jane walked close to Maura and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I am so sorry, Maur. You could not know." She tried to comfort her friend.

"I just... I haven't felt something like that in such a long time." Maura explained. Jane tightened her hold and rubber Maura's skin through her shirt.

"About what I said earlier, it really doesn't matter if you are..."

"I am not gay, Jane, stop it. I accepted to have feelings for persons, and not for genders, a long time ago." Jane did not ask further.

She waited with Maura at the precinct for Frankie and Korsak to bring Alex Vause in. It was around 4am that Frankie discovered she got to Boston just 30 hours earlier. He then checked every hotel in the area, and from there finding Alex had not been hard. They were bringing her in, in order to question her about Josh, the murderer and the boss of the drug cartel. Jane needed to sleep, but the day was still long ahead of her.

.

The banging was hard against the hotel door. Alex rushed out of the bathroom and opened without second thoughts, hoping it would be her breakfast. It wasn't. Two cops were standing in front of her. Alex eyes widened and she did not have time to formulate a possible explanation.

"Alexandra Vause?" The older cop asked. Fuck. Alex blinked. There was no way she could escape this situation. She breathed slowly.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"We have reason to think last night you sold a considerable amount of heroin to a notorious drug dealer in Boston, one Mr. Marten. Does the name sound familiar?"

Coffee, Alex needed coffee to think. Of course she knew the fucking name and they knew she knew. There was nothing she could say. Fuck. Alex closed her eyes and nodded. The younger cop turned her around and joined her wrists together hard.

"Ouch." She hissed, shrugging.

"Stay still."

"Where are you taking me?" She didn't recognize her voice.

" _You are a drug dealer."_ Piper's voice sounded in her ears, loud. Alex could not believe it. Even in that moment, that fucking girl was a persecution. Lost in her thoughts she missed the cops' answer. She did not care anyway. She was fucked.

The car ride was fast, and quiet. Clearly the two cops were not in charged. After decades of safe work, detailed programming of every delivery, she was not sure what was happening. She was in a state in which she yet had to realize that her safety and her freedom were in danger. She replayed the night in her mind, nothing went wrong. Well, except the hot blonde she didn't manage to bring home. But that could happen sometimes. Alex knew that at times, when she was high, it was hard to look fascinating. But the delivery, the guy, the place, everything was safe. She was sure. Of course Kubra did not have the greatest idea, arranging everything in the same club where Josh was killed. But Aydin had made sure his death was not drugs related, he was completely clean. How did it happen?

Soon the car stopped in front of an old building. The two cops led her out of the car and inside the building and stopped in front of an elevator.

The two cops walked her out and stopped in the hallway. "Jane." They both greeted the person standing in front of the elevator, waiting for the doors to open. Alex finally raised her eyes, snapping out of the trance she'd been into. And then she saw her.

The blonde chick was standing next to the cop. And the cop was, well of course, her dark haired friend. Jane. Alex could feel the tension between the two women in front of her, and was fully aware of the vibe Maura was sending her. She felt shame. Shame, because Maura was watching her. Shame, because Maura's green accusing eyes reminded her of Piper's blue and equally accusing irids.

"You are a drug dealer." Maura spit those words. Or was it Piper, constantly speaking those words in her mind? Alex didn't know.

Jane gave a nod and the two cops led her through the hallway into a tiny room. Before turning away, she saw Jane resting a hand on Maura's forearm, and Maura shrugging her off. The blonde woman then proceeded to call the elevator and disappeared inside it.


End file.
